Some Things Are Better Left Unknown
by 1-Valkyrie-1
Summary: Emery is ordinary. However, she comes upon extraordinary things. One example was when she went to buy a car and ended up becoming a witness to two alien humanoids. Who are they, and what do they want? A Bayverse fanfic. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. IF I DID, I'D HAVE IRONHIDE AS MY TRUCK. BOOYAH. A Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker story. Rated T for swearing, safety, and fluff. *ON HIATUS*
1. AU

**Hey guys, Valkyrie here! :3**

 **I apologize for dying' on all y'all XD However, I have been thinking lately…**

 **I have been considering rewriting this story, mostly because I feel as if I should research more before the story is continued any further. Also,** ** _I want to make this story a good one for you guys_** **. In the rewrite, I have been thinking of regular updates, developing the OC further, and also putting in a main conflict rather than the series of small ones I thought I would continue this story with. Whaddya guys think?**

 **Just review and lemme know what you want me to do! I am leaning towards the rewrite, personally. X3**

 **See all of you next time!**

 ****EDIT****

 **WHOO HOO! This story has been updated! The new, fresh, delicious rewrite begins next chapter.**

 **Thank you to all of my old readers, and welcome to all the new!**

 **~Valkyrie~**


	2. An Ordinary Girl

**Here it is: the rewrite to Some Things Are Better Left Unknown! Thank you all for sticking with this story throughout its multiple edits and whatnot. :3**

 **Some things have been changed A LOT since the original story, so keep your heads up! I will try to stick with the original plot from Transformers 1, adding my own scenes and tweaks along the way. For the plot, I am planning to have Bumblebee come in at around the same time, but the twins have been on Earth for around the same time as Bumblebee. Enjoy!**

 **P.S: Remember, there are still scenes from the original fanfic in here!**

 ****DISCLAIMER** I do not own Transformers, nor any bands, songs, or items that may appear in this fanfiction. I only own my OC, Emery!**

 _"Oh, come on, Daddy. I can stay home by myself for a few hours!" Ten-year-old Emery de Haviland argued with her dads. "I'm old enough!" Jon de Haviland chuckled, ruffling the hair on he top of her small head. "Alright, girlie, you win this time, just 'cause you're such a sweet little lady." Her other dad, Steve, smiled, loosening his tie a little around the neck. "C'mon, Jon, let's go." Her dads smiled at each other, before leaning down to hug the tall child. "Be safe, okay?" Her dads asked. Emery, excited, nodded quickly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "I will!" She smiled a toothy grin. "Have fun at the anniversary dinner! Love you!"_

 _The two men laughed, before sliding the door to the outside open and leaving. Emery smiled after their retreating figures, before running back upstairs to complete a few of her favorite puzzles._

 _A few hours later, all her puzzles were done, and Emery was starting to get worried. Didn't grown-ups usually get home on time? Suddenly, the home phone rang out, the loud beeping filling the silence of the home. The girl scrambled to pick up the phone form its stand before putting on her best, most polite voice. "De Haviland home, this is Ms. De Haviland speaking." Emery announced. A voice she had never heard before answered instead of her parents. "Hello, Ms. De Haviland, are you the daughter of Mr.'s De Haviland?" The voice asked. Emery, suspicious, answered slowly. "Um, yes, this is she. Why?"_

 _Then the voice delivered the most dreadful news a child could ever hear._

 _"Oh. Well, I apologize for your loss, but your parents have died in a car crash. There was nothing we could do to save them in the hospital. We're sorry."_

 _The phone dropped from the terrified girl's small hand, crashing to the wooden floor with a loud bang._

Seventeen-year-old Emery de Haviland woke up with a gasp from her nightmare to the pleasant view of the roof above her head's nails sticking through her room's ceiling. Her now broken alarm clock was lying in pieces on the floor from its crash. She put a hand to her heart, attempting to slow it down, before inhaling heavily.

Ever since the accident, Emery had been having nightmares about her loving fathers' deaths. Because she had had no other living relatives, the only choice was for her to go to the closest, cheapest orphanage—Ms. Goodman's House for Isolated Children and Teens.

Emery let out a groan, slapping her face lightly to wake herself up, before tumbling out of the bed. She slouched over to her old, wooden chest, which served as a desk, and stared at her secret, old flip-phone that she'd gotten a long, long time ago…

 _"Look at them, children! Look at them play, my, what a marvelous band!" Mrs. Nockman was cheering for the band members of Panic! At The Disco, the other kids joining in. Emery loved rock from hearing it on the radio, and she was screaming wildly. The concert was a huge success with the kids of the orphanage, and they all got souvenirs from the shop with money that the kind caretaker had lent them. Mrs. Nockman had a passion for rock, so she was more than willing to buy them all, including herself, a few souvenirs. However, while the other children were piling into the woman's huge white van, she stopped Emery. "Emery? Can you come here for a moment please?" Emery felt scared, but she shyly stepped away from the doorway of the automobile and tentatively stepped before Mrs. Nockman. The kind woman caught Emery's scared expression and she laughed gently. "Don't worry, child. I have a present for you!" Emery, only 12 at the time, widened her eyes. She hadn't gotten a present since her tenth birthday! She watched as Mrs. Nockman pulled a small, thin box out from the depths of her pocket. She held it out to Emery, who took it cautiously. She lifted off the cover, and squealed in excitement as she gazed down on a small, adorable flip phone. Emery grabbed it and held it closely to her chest, before throwing her arms around the waist of the older woman. "Thank you Auntie Marie!" She thanked her. The caretaker laughed, and whispered to Emery, "It's no trouble at all, my child! Just be sure to keep it hidden, unless you want everyone else sharing it." Emery quickly shook her head no, then hugged the woman again before bounding into the van, hiding it beneath her jacket._

Since then, Emery had figured out that the phone had a data plan already, and she found her true brethren amongst those of the Hobbit, Supernatural, Harry Potter, and Doctor Who fandoms. Emery smiled, recalling the memory of the previous, nicer caretaker, before sighing. She blearily opened the phone to check the time.

6:34.

Emery's eyes widened, and she cursed as she immediately began to dash around the room, desperately shoving her completed homework and supplies into her backpack and changing out of her pajamas into her Panic! At The Disco t-shirt and a pair of scruffy jeans and boots. She was going to be late if she didn't sprint! Emery quickly grabbed her coat before slowing to tip toe out of her attic, quietly shutting the door behind her.

She snuck down the creaky, old wood stairs, making sure that her shoes didn't make a sound, for she knew the consequences if Ms. Goodman found her. Ms. Goodman, ironically, was _not_ a nice person at all. Instead, the forty-year-old orphanage mistress constantly beat the children, made them clean, anything and everything an evil hag would do of her caliber. Unlike the other, richer orphanages, Ms. Goodman didn't give a damn whether the children under her "care" were adopted or not, so neither did the children. However, Emery knew better, and would constantly make sure that she was ready, just In the case of a miracle occurring to make a couple want to adopt a teenager.

Emery winced as she heard one poor kid being beaten; the…boy's cries were waking up the other children. The lone teen took the chance and nimbly stepped across the broken floorboards with practiced ease, darting out the chipped orphanage door before she could be seen. She closed the rickety door behind her as she breathed in the chilly air. Ms. Goodman called it 'refreshing'. _Refreshing my ass,_ Emery thought bitterly. She rubbed her arms briefly to try and warm them up before she began the ten-mile walk to her public school.

Ms. Goodman was _at the very least_ kind enough to allow the orphans to attend school, so that they could pay the enormous debts that racked up after Ms. Goodman bought her not-so-secret stores of drugs. Most of the kids that had tried to get her arrested for it hadn't been seen again after their endeavors, so that kind of put off attempts to escape the orphanage.

 **~7:35, Tranquility High~**

Emery walked up in front of the imposing school front of Tranquility High and paused, the other crowds of students rushing past her like a smooth stone in a river. She could feel someone's gaze on her, a sense she had developed after years of almost being jumped. A cold feeling of dread washed through her as she heard the regular rough voice. "Hey! Geek! Where do you think you're going!" Emery froze and turned slowly to see Trent DeMarco, the school bully, standing there with his new girlfriend next to him and his lackeys behind him. He smirked at her, and she felt his eyes rake down her body. She shivered, then pulled her jacket closer to her body. "Aw, is the widdle bitty Geek getting scared? Wanna go to your Mommy? Oh, wait, that's right, you don't have a mom." His slut of a girlfriend cooed at Emery, then giggled. Trent laughed raucously with her, his lackeys echoing him. Emery could feel the tell tale pressure in her throat that she was going to cry, but she swallowed it down and sighed, closing her eyes.

"What do you want, DeMarco?"

"What do I want? Well, I want a lot of things..." She snapped her eyes open as he put on a fake thoughtful face, then smirked again as his eyes traveled down her body once more. Emery felt it, but suddenly she felt her sadness and shame disappear and morph into something else, something she usually did not feel in situations like this.

Red-hot anger bubbled up in her body. She didn't know how, but suddenly she felt a burst of bravery.

"You know what DeMarco? You don't give a shit about me, so guess what, the feelings mutual! Therefore, fuck off, and take your goons and your whore of a girlfriend with you." She snapped, her emotions taking over, flipping him the bird. The girl next to him gasped, her glitter covered lips and caked eyes opening in round O's. His goons blinked stupidly, and Trent stepped back a little, shocked that Emery would stand up to him now when she hadn't for so long. Emery felt proud and a little cocky, so she continued. "And you know what? Your stupid little nickname for me actually fits me just right, I'm a nerd, a geek, and I'm proud of it! And, your insults are more useless than a shoe shop in the Shire." She smirked, and turned around to walk off. However, she sensed Trent finally snapping out of his stupor.

She whipped around quickly, her shiny moment gone, to see Trent charging towards her, his fist raised. "You bitch!" He spat in her face. Emery paled, immediately covering her face and hands instinctively. Trent managed to reach around her flailing arms and he slapped her across the cheek, hard. Emery felt his rough palm across her face, her skin rippling from the impact, and she gritted her teeth in pain. That was going to leave a big bruise tomorrow, one she couldn't hide from Ms. Goodman. She fell to the ground, covering her cheek. She looked up and saw Trent's hand coming towards her face for a punch. Emery closed her eyes and awaited the hit.

But it never came.

She peeked her eyes open a bit, then they widened as she saw a different and tanned hand stretched over her head that was holding Trent's fist still and away from Emery's face. A smooth voice came from the figure above her, "Hey! It's rude to hit a lady!" Emery scrambled out of the way and quickly stood up, out of range. She finally got a good look at her savior.

He was a tall, admittedly handsome guy that she'd never seen before. He looked to be around her age. He had bright blond hair, which had a few bright red streaks running through it. He also had the brightest, almost electric blue eyes that Emery had ever seen. Right now, he was snarling with anger at Trent and his buddies, lips curled to reveal slightly pointed white teeth. He was wearing a red v-neck shirt, dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and sneakers, with a chain in the pocket of the pants. He had a twinkle in his eyes, but also a dangerous glint to them that Emery wasn't sure to think of. She also saw, for some reason, he had a tiny tattoo on his collarbone. From what she could see, it appeared to be a red, almost dog like robotic face with blank eyes and lines separating the different sections of the face. She stared at him skeptically. He looked disturbingly like a jock to her.

"Who are you, loser? Get out of my way, that bitch needs to be punished—" Trent started angrily, but he was interrupted fiercely by the strange teen.

"Punished for _what_?! She's done nothing to you; it's you who's been talking her down and insulting her! You should be ashamed of yourself." The stranger yelled at Trent. Trent merely snorted. "Who are you, my mother? Now, get out of the way, freak, before I—" Trent was stopped by a dark glare from the stranger. The teen stepped closer to Trent and, Emery noticed, towered over him with his height. She bit back a laugh at Trent's now fearful expression. "I am not your femme creator," The stranger seethed, his eyes boring into Trent's. "I may be sworn not to harm hu—people, but if I see you hurting this lady or anyone again, I will rip out your internal organs and shove them down your throat." Emery breathed lowly at the shadowy threat. Trent's eyes widened, and he stepped back. He hesitated to run, but after another glare from the stranger he bolted, his lackeys jogging after him.

The guy that had saved her held out a hand to her, his teeth almost blinding her with their whiteness. "Hey, sweetheart. What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" Emery rolled her eyes; she knew it. She ignored his offered hand and stood up, brushing the dust off of her clothing. She shouldered her bag and turned to face him, "Look, I appreciate the assistance that you gave me just now, and I needed it, but why flirt? It's useless." A bolt of surprise went across the guy's face, but instead of giving up, he just flashed an even brighter grin at her. "Aw, but babe, nothing is useless when it comes to what's between you and I." He winked at her.

Emery sighed and shook her head before beginning to walk off. "Thanks, dude! But, no thanks!" She called over her shoulder.

"Wait!"

The teenage girl rolled her eyes again, before turning again to face the stranger, her hands on her hips. "What, exactly, do you want?" She asked, annoyed. She had to get to class, for goodness' sake! He merely grinned, before bowing slightly to her. "Can't the daring prince, for slaying the ugly dragon, at least escort the damsel to her next class?" He asked in a ridiculous posh accent, his eyes going wide in a puppy-eyes state. Emery snorted at the "ugly dragon" part, but winced as the tender flesh of her face was stretched painfully. She quickly covered it with a hand. As he straightened up, Emery saw his eyes fill with genuine worry as he glimpsed her grimacing, hurt face. "Oh, dear, he slapped you." He murmured, taking her hand away from her swollen cheek and examining the area. Emery blushed faintly at the contact, before getting a hold of herself and pushing his hand away and recovering it. "It—it's nothing! I can take care of it—" She muttered, turning away, trying to stay annoyed at his actions. However, she was stopped by a gentle, but firm grip on her wrist. "Sorry, sweetheart, but if you're hurt you're going to the nurse's office, whether you like it or not." The strange boy chuckled, before swiftly tugging her away towards the office.

Emery yelped and clutched her things to her as she was pulled along swiftly through the reappearing crowds of students. _My goodness he's fast!_ Emery thought, wildly dodging obstacles while the faster teen ducked around them effortlessly. She felt them slowing and she peeked around his shoulder to see that they were headed in a beeline to the office's door. When they stopped just in front of it, however, Emery was confused when another guy that looked almost exactly like her savior came around the corner towards them, only with _golden_ streaked hair, golden tattoo, and a yellow shirt. Emery also noticed that he had a certainly less cheerful demeanor than the other, with sharp eyes that glanced at students, who would quickly move away. She shivered, moving ever so slightly closer to the boy—stranger—guy. Emery huffed. She was getting _really_ tired of not knowing his name! She tugged her arm away from his grip.

"Hey, guy I don't know, could you enlighten me and tell me your name already?" Emery asked, exasperated.

"Um, it's, ah, Lucas! Yeah, Lucas!" He fumbled, smiling nervously at her. Emery narrowed her eyes in suspicion at him, before barking out, "Mine's Emery. And that's all you need to know right now."

"Ahem, I'd like to ask you, _Lucas_ , who is this?" The new teen said gruffly, looking over at Emery disinterestedly. "Hey, um, Luke—" Lucas grinned sheepishly. Emery saw the new teen raise his eyebrows. Lucas continued,"-Just bringing this gal over here to the nurse's office, she got slapped by Trent, the little slagger." Lucas turned to Emery, who was staring at the two of them. "Oh, yeah! Emery, meet my twin brother, Luke." She nodded to Luke, who tilted his head towards her in acknowledgement.

Suddenly, she remembered where they were going and stopped. "Sorry, but I can't go in there…" Emery said quietly, tugging her arm away from Lucas's grasp. He looked exasperated. "Why not? Aren't ya supposed to go to these people when you're hurt?" She sighed. "Yeah, but the nurse happens to be Trent's aunt. If I told her her goody little two shoes nephew slapped me, she'd kill me, no treatment." Emery smiled drily. "Ironic, isn't it." She stiffened as she heard the first bell ring ominously. "I have to get to class now. Thank you though, so much for helping me, Lucas, Luke!" She did an awkward little bow in both of their directions before taking off, her bag and long hair flying behind her.

The two twins stared after her; the one dubbed Luke narrowed his eyes at her retreating figure in suspicion. "Alright, _Lucas_ , we gotta get to history soon. No more chasing after pretty girls." He scowled, cuffing his brother over the head.

"I was not chasing after her!" Lucas pouted, before turning to walk next to the other.

 **/Aw, come on, Sunny! Um, why have we got to get to history so soon, again?/** "Lucas" spoke with his brother over their twin bond.

"Luke" merely groaned over the bond. **/Sides, why, of all Autobots, did I get you to be stuck with for eternity!? Remember, we've got to protect a fleshy called Sam Witwicky...his next class is history, after the current period./** Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, as they were really named, walked together to their next "assigned" class.

 **~Second to Last Period, Chemistry~**

Emery was about ready to slam her head into her desk.

The teachers voice droned on, most of the class already asleep or yawning. She sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly before glumly looking down at her quiz results. Ten out of thirty five questions wrong. Again. The teacher had been scandalized; none of the class had gotten A's or even B's (Well, it was a pop quiz, what do you expect). He was now lecturing them about responsibility, studying, etc, etc. Suddenly, the shrill sound of the lunch bell rang. The room, amass with people, quickly emptied, Emery's peers gathering their stuff and running out of the classroom at the speed of light. She sighed again, gently pushing her way out of the crowd into the blissful outdoors, so much fresher than the musty smell of the old classrooms. She breathed deeply, before setting off for U.S History.

Everyone took his or her seats in the cramped classroom, light and fresh air streaming through the open, dusty windows. Emery sat at the back of class so that she wouldn't be in front of Trent and his new girlfriend (God, he already got a different one than _this morning_! What?!). She saw, to her surprise and suspicion, Lucas and Luke taking their places to the right of the classroom. Neither noticed her, thankfully.

She shrank down in her seat and struggled to pay attention as the teacher took his usual place, lounging lazily in his chair behind the cluttered teacher's desk. "Okay, class! Today, we're going to be finishing off the last presentation for the family genealogy unit." He gestured to a boy Emery knew to be…Sam, Sam Witwicky, who was sitting in front of Trent.

"Mr. Witwicky, you're up."

The guy immediately got up, walked to the front of the classroom, and started to load a bunch of little objects and papers onto the empty presentation desk. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff…" He muttered as some of the objects spilled over the edge of the desk. Sam shuffled some papers around before clearing his throat and speaking. "For family…"

Emery heard Trent whisper to his girlfriend next to him, "Watch." The bully took a rubber band and, slipping it onto his finger, shot it to hit Sam. Some of her classmates snickered, and the teacher looked up from his papers to ask loudly over the students' laughs, "Who did…who did that? People," The teacher waggled his finger at the class disapprovingly. "Responsibility."

Emery sighed at her classmates' behavior, before returning her attention to the poor boy as he began his presentation.

"So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." Sam paused to tap on a point on the miniature world globe he'd brought with him. "So that's the story, right?" He lifted up a few of the objects from the surface of the cluttered desk. "And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen."

At this, the class laughed, and the teacher tiredly lifted up his small sign that read 'quiet'. Emery rolled her eyes at her peers' childish behavior, leaning back in her seat. She could see Sam getting flustered and looking briefly at…Trent's girlfriend? She saw him shake his head quickly and continued.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the sextant here. $50 for this, which is a bargain." He lifted up a few objects weakly as the class laughed again. Emery felt bad for him, but he really was becoming desperate for money, wasn't he?

The Witwicky boy lifted up a pair of old cracked glasses. "These are pretty cool," He declared. "These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet but they've seen many cool things." At this, the teacher interrupted his selling spree. "Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

Sam sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I know, I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund."

Emery looked up at this. _He's looking for car cash too?_ She thought to herself, winding her hair between her fingers absentmindedly. She'd been saving up _forever_ from odd jobs from around the neighborhood and Mrs. Nockman's occasional checks, which she had started to send to the teen girl via mail after Ms. Goodman had fired her. Emery, coincidently, had already saved up enough money to get her first car, and she was going today after school. She smiled at the thought, dreaming about the blissful days of not having to walk to school anymore or anywhere to get supplies for her and the other children.

Emery rose out of her musing to hear Sam continue, "…Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols," Here he gestured to a yellowed copy of an old newspaper article, showing a man with an unhealthy glint in his eyes, with pictures of strange drawings next to him "…and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered."

At this ominous piece of information, the final bell rang shrilly, and the rest of the students started to shove their possessions into their bags, eager to get home. The teacher shouted over the din of scraping chairs and talking, "Okay! Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight!"

Emery packed her school bag and lifted it onto her shoulder, walking past Sam on the way out of the door. "Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?" He asked her hopefully. Smiling sadly, she shook her head no. She only had her car money saved up!

Once Emery got out of the classroom, she breathed quickly, giddy with excitement for her car. She shouldered her bag and, confident, strutted off down the crowded hallway towards the entryway of Tranquility High.

 **Well, ta-da! As you can see, I compiled many chapters into one, and this ended up being 9 fragging pages long! If you liked, be sure to review and follow fore the next updates. :D**

 **I plan to update some time next week, hopefully over the weekend. Goodbye, for now, and I will see all y'all next chapter!**

 **~Valkyrie~**


	3. One Step to Freedom

**Welcome to the second chapter of the rewrite! I apologize for being a couple of days late, but it is here now. :D I apologize in advance because of its length in comparison to the last chapter, but I just could** _ **not**_ **push two thousand more words outta this chapter. :3**

 **SHOUTOUT TO:**

 **Jazzilynn Hall, for following and favoriting!**

 **Skyfreedon, for favoriting!**

 **PeachRose34, for following and favoriting!**

 **Raven Fay, for favoriting!**

 **Rainbowunicorns459, for following, favoriting, AND reviewing! *air horn***

 **Alice Gone Madd, for favoriting and reviewing!**

 **NightmareWolf24, for favoriting!**

 **Luna blue of zintowa, for following and favoriting!**

 **BOOTS WIT DA FURRR, for following and favoriting BOTH me and my story, AND reviewing?! *SUPER ULTRA MICHAEL BAY AIRHORN***

 **BlossomChild, for favoriting!**

 **Kaida Fury, for following!**

 **Caramel27, for following!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester, for following and reviewing!**

 **The Lady of Night, for following and favoriting!**

 **And, once again, a HUGE round of applause for one of my most active reviewers, Shanter! :D**

 **Thank you all and I apologize for any misspellings or for forgetting people. Enjoy!**

 **/ This is bond speak. /**

 **;This is comm. speak;**

 _She shouldered her bag and, confident, strutted off down the crowded hallway towards the entryway of Tranquility High._

Emery checked her phone to see the nearest, cheapest car dealership. The search bar showed only one used car dealership in the area: Bobby Bolivia's Auto Sales, 2.4 miles from Tranquility High. She sighed in relief, at least it wasn't as long as the trip to school, and began to walk in the direction her phone was reading.

 **~20 Minutes Later~**

Emery stood in front of the rusty sign that decorated the front of the dealership. "Bobby Bolivia's Auto Sales, Finest Quality Used Cars and…Petting Zoo?" She muttered to herself in disbelief as she read the faded words under the sign. Just as she was about to walk through the parking lot, a voice shouted behind her, "Hey! Wait up!"

Emery turned to see Sam Witwicky jogging towards her, his dad behind him. He stopped in front of her. "Hey, um, it's…Emery, right?" He asked

She nodded slowly. "You remembered me from class?"

Sam nodded, smiling brightly at her. "You were the only one, except for Mikalea, who didn't laugh during, um…my presentation." He laughed nervously, and Emery chuckled, understanding. "Yeah, don't worry about it though. But, hey, you buying a car too?" She asked him as they began to walk towards the entrance lot of Bobby Bolivia's place. He smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah, coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Ah, here we are!"

Emery and Sam looked up to see that they were approaching an African American man, who was wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and a distinguishable fedora. "Gentlemen and lady, Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." He tipped his hat to them before continuing. "How can I help you?"

Ron Witwicky, Sam's father, clapped his hand on his son's back and replied proudly, "Well, my son here is looking to buy his first car."

Sam gestured towards Emery. "And this is my classmate, Emery. She's looking to buy her first car too." Bolivia stared at the three of them. "You come to see me?" He asked Ron incredulously. The man shrugged. "I had to."

Bobby Bolivia grinned. "That practically makes us family." He clapped his hand on Sam and Emery's backs and steered them towards the car lot. "So, Emery and…"

"Sam." Emery supplied.

"…Sam, Emery let me talk to you." The ecstatic car dealer put on a mysterious face and turned to face the two teens.

"Sam, Emery, your first enchiladas of freedom await underneath one of those hoods." Bolivia waved his arm over the full parking lot. "Let me tell you something, kiddos. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver." He paused to grin at them. "It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

Seeing Emery's skeptical look, Bobby stopped his speech. "Look, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy." He pointed across the lot to a small bungalow with an overgrown yard, where two old ladies were sitting. The car dealer pointed to one. "That's my mammy. Hey, mammy!" Emery looked over to the woman to see her flip the bird at her grandson. She snickered, until she heard the poor dealer continue, "I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" He forced a chuckle before hurrying them over to a group of particularly rusted and used cars. "Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need." He continued as Emery wandered away, examining all of the cars. "This ain't bad." Bolivia looked around to see Sam examining an old yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes.

Emery walked around the car that Sam was examining. It was a good car, but it wasn't her type. But then, she turned to her right to see a sweet looking 1959 silver Corvette Stingray that had black racing stripes, like the Camaro. "Oh, wow." She breathed as she looked over the sleek design, ignoring the faded paint. It was a little flashy for her taste, but all the other cars looked like crap, and this one looked _fast_.

Emery looked over at Sam, who was checking the car with the dealer behind him. "This one's got racing stripes." She heard Sam say excitedly to his father. "This one does too." She called out, drawing their attention to the car next to Sam's. The dealer looked normal at first, but his cheerful expression slowly changed to a confused look, as he took in the two cars side by side. "Yeah, they got racing…Yeah, what the heck is this? I don't know nothing about these cars." Bolivia looked back and forth between the two cars again with a little fear in his eyes as he yelled out to a person crossing the way.

"Manny!"

"What?" The guy asked, jogging toward them.

"What are these? These cars! Check them out!" Bobby demanded, waving his arms animatedly.

"I don't know boss!" Manny the mechanic stood before them and was staring at the yellow Camaro and the silver Stingray, scratching his head. "I've never seen them. That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on, me Manny! Find out!" Bobby yelled out in exasperation, shooing the mechanic away. He turned to see Sam in the mysterious Camaro, molding himself to the seats. "Feels good." Emery heard Sam mutter. "How much would it be for both cars?" Emery asked the dealer, strolling over to stand next to the Camaro.

Bolivia looked at the two cars with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicles, with the slick wheels and the custom paint jobs…"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded, on both of them." Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, but they're custom." Bobby argued.

"They're custom faded?" Emery asked sarcastically. She whipped her head around to stare at the Stingray as she heard a little snort like sound come from its engine. The car dealer hadn't heard the noise as he glared at Emery, annoyed. "Well, these are your first cars. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Sam's father cleared his throat, getting their attention. He gestured towards the two cars, and Emery's heart sank as the dealer replied, "Five grand, for each of them."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Sam's dad shook his head, and Emery saw Sam's crestfallen face. She cursed. She only had a little over four grand! Sadly, she stroked the hood of the Corvette, not noticing the little shiver it made as her fingers brushed against the metal.

Emery came out of her sulk to see Sam get out of the car reluctantly, complaining to his dad, "…No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes."

The dealer attempted to draw Emery's attention to the car on the opposite side of the Camaro as the Corvette, a yellow, old rusted scrap of a car, a…buggy? "Miss, this is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day…"

Emery jumped as a loud bang sounded out, the door that Sam had slammed closed in anger opening the opposite side's, making it fly out to hit the scrap car hard in the side. "Holy cow!" Sam's dad exclaimed in shock, the dealer hurriedly closing the Camaro's door to reveal a sizable dent in the side of the old buggy.

"No, no, no. No worries." Bobby Bolivia nervously chuckled. "I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny!" He called out to the distant figure of the mechanic. "Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and coning this stuff out, baby!"

Emery cringed at his forged cheerfulness, but suddenly stiffened as she heard the radio inside of the Camaro turn on _with no one inside_ and automatically change to a station that faintly played a crackling recording, "Greater than man…"

She stared at the Camaro, a bubble of fear, only to feel the hairs stand up on the back of her neck as she sensed the radio warming up with an ominous whining. "Get down!" She yelled. Emery grabbed the dealer, Sam, and his father's arms and pulled them down roughly.

Just as they reached the floor, an overwhelmingly loud, high-pitched whine rang out, its shrieking echoing around the lot, causing them to cover their ears. The glass windows of the cars couldn't hold up and shattered all at once, all except for the Camaro and the Corvette's.

Emery stood up shakily, examining the damaged caused by the mysterious noise, having cut off as suddenly as it had started. She looked around to see Bolivia, Sam, and his father all standing up slowly, staring at the immense damage.

Bobby turned around, facing them, to hold up four shaking fingers. "Four thousand!"

Emery whooped in glee, feeling truly happy as she raced along an empty road, her hair whipping around her in the wind provided by the open windows of her new 1969 Corvette Stingray. Not only was it _wicked_ fast, but it also had plenty of room for her schoolbag and other possessions.

As she approached the orphanage's area, already having done her shift as a grocer at a local market, Emery made sure to keep the engine as quiet as possible, lest should she draw the attention of the other occupants of the place. She quietly parked the precious car on a side road before exiting a block away from the building. As she walked through the door of the orphanage, she quickly closed the door behind her before escaping up the stairs into her room, collapsing on the bed.

Emery laughed in astonishment to herself, before bounding off the bed in excitement, rushing to do her homework. She didn't want to miss tonight's episode of Supernatural…

The silver Corvette, parked a ways from the orphanage, waited until it saw the lights in his owner's room go out. Sideswipe sighed, resting on his wheels lazily.

The Autobot sank down further to the ground, sighing in relief. Thank goodness it wasn't him who got the human male as an "owner"! It was slagging annoying, complaining about the various states of the cars. At least the human female, _Emery_ , knew a good car when she saw one. His ego had most certainly inflated. However, Sideswipe was confused. The human female was the same one that he'd rescued from that fleshy Trent…if she'd had no car before, how had she gotten to the dealership? He shook off the feeling of uncertainty he had to power down his systems, doing one last check of the area to keep clear of Decepticons. Sideswipe settled into recharge peacefully, the cool night air blowing through the gaps in his chassis.

 **~After School Next Day, Evening~**

Emery dragged her feet over to her car; exhausted by today's shift she'd done at Sprouts, the market she worked at. The sun was low in the dusty sky, dipping below the hazy horizon. She quickly got into the silver sports car, not noticing the very flashy golden yellow Lamborghini that was facing them across the lot. As she drove onto a lone road, she yawned once, twice. _Man, I've got to hurry, curfew's soon,_ Emery thought, stiffening as she yawned again, bring up a tired hand to rub her eye blearily, unaware that her foot was pressing on the accelerator a little too hard.

That was a big mistake.

Immediately, she heard a loud honking as she shot up out of her seat to see she was headed straight towards a Lamborghini crossing the road they were on. Emery frantically rotated the wheel, only to panic as she saw it did nothing.

As if in slow motion, Emery raised her arms up to her head, covering her face protectively as the Corvette collided head on with the yellow Lamborghini, the front crashing into the immaculately waxed side doors of the other car. Her body flew out of the car, the protective seatbelt rendered useless. The silver sports car flipped almost completely over the other, landing upside down on the hard, dirty pavement and Emery herself, crushing her legs beneath its chassis.

Emery screamed out in pain, the two cars coming to a stop to lie on the pavement, the Corvette flipping over one last time, freeing her legs…

But the damage was already done.

 **Primus slag it, Sunny! Why you gotta be so** ** _rude_** **?!**

 **Emery is hurt badly, out in the middle of nowhere. What will come of her?**

 **Thank you for reading, and leave a review or two if you like :3**

 **~Valkyrie~**


	4. Conflicted

**Here it is, the third chapter, rewritten! I got this out** ** _barely_** **on time, but here you guys go. XD I made this chapter around the same length as last time, and I think 6-9 pages is going to be my usual length. Apologies go to anyone who was expecting a longer length. m**

 **SHOUTOUT TO:**

 **Mywinx14, for following and favoriting BOTH me AND my story! *SUPER ULTRA MICHAEL BAY AIRHORN***

 **Dragonqueen909, for following and favoriting!**

 **Dreamaholicme, for reviewing!**

 **Blackrose3107, for reviewing!**

 **Ruyuz, for favoriting!**

 **A HUGE thank you to Shanter, for your effort in reviewing and motivating me to continue this story! *applause***

 **Thank you all and I apologize for any misspellings or for forgetting people. Enjoy!**

 **/ This is bond speak. /**

 **;This is comm. speak;**

 **| ~ Start ~ |**

 ****WARNING: GRUESOME DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF INJURY NOW****

 _Emery screamed out in pain, the two cars coming to a stop to lie on the pavement, the Corvette flipping over one last time, freeing her legs…_

 _But the damage was already done._

Her throat cracked as the almost inhuman scream went on, causing Emery to cough and hack as tears of pain streaked down her now dirt stained face. She looked down at her leg and forced herself not to vomit as she saw the form of her kneecap bulging out from the side of her knee, a divot in the top of the joint where the cap was _supposed_ to be.

Emery began to panic, but managed to take in gulps of air, trying desperately not to go into shock. She looked around at the desolate, abandoned area around her, feeling hopeless. Suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind…

 _Eight-year-old Emery, with her knee brace on her leg, was talking with the nice doctor that had relocated her knee after she had dislocated it painfully during her dance classes. Her dads were beside her, sitting in chairs next to the hospital bed._

 _"_ _Remember, Emery, if you're ever in a situation where you can't get help immediately and you dislocate it, you_ will _have to put it back in yourself." The nice lady doctor said, her doe eyes looking at Emery in sympathy as the girl gulped in apprehension. "All you will have to do is relax your muscles and straighten your leg, or have someone do it for you…"_

The flashback ended and Emery took in a rattling breath as she realized what she had to do. She couldn't call the hospital because she had no insurance. The insurance her dads had had could only get to her successfully if she was at least eighteen, and Ms. Goodman certainly wasn't paying for insurance or the hospital bills anytime soon!

Emery gulped, before she forced herself to relax as she gently straightened her injured leg.

She gasped as she felt the alien sensation of the bone sliding back into place, locking itself in its place once more. Emery sighed in relief, the pain almost immediately gone. However, she cursed as she realized she didn't have a cast to anything to actually _keep_ the joint in place.

She really was going to have to be Bear Grylls, wasn't she…

Emery sighed as she used the adrenaline still in her body from the injury to rip a sizable shred of her shirt's hem, wrapping it securely around the joint. She made sure to hold the makeshift brace there as she dragged herself over to her bag, lying a little away from the accident but still intact, to get a safety pin she had stored in it. After she had pinned the cloth firmly in place, Emery grabbed her bag and pushed herself upright gently, favoring her uninjured leg as she began to limp away from the two cars, towards the side of the road. She smiled a little as she found a branch smooth and long enough to act as a crutch.

Emery sighed again as she steeled herself for the journey and turned towards the direction she had been driving in. The sun was setting quickly, but she could make it back before dark if she hobbled fast enough. She began to limp in the direction of the orphanage, praying that she wouldn't dislocate her knee again, or worse.

As she made her way along the dirt road, she thought back to the accident. Sure, it was a miracle her legs hadn't been completely crushed under the car, but her real question was…

 _How the hell weren't either of the cars damaged?!_ Emery thought, bewildered.

 **~ In Orphanage Room, after Sunset ~**

Emery sighed in frustration as she struggled in bed to get comfy, her new, bulky brace wrapped around her knee keeping her from sleeping. After she had arrived in the general area of her neighborhood, she had stopped by the local drugstore to get the slightly expensive, but good quality brace with what little money she had left after the Corvette.

 _Simply fantastic. I'm broke, and with no car—again._ Emery thought bitterly. At least she had had very little homework that evening. She grumbled in annoyance. She'd have to walk to school tomorrow…She opened her phone and put, which was slightly cracked from the crash but still workable, to listen to music.

 _You're broken down and tired,_

 _Of living life, on a merry go round…_

Emery felt her eyes tearing up a little as she relaxed. Her favorite song also happened to describe her life perfectly…

 _And you can't find the fighter_

 _But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out_

 _And move mountains_

 _We gonna walk it out_

 _And move mountains_

 _And I'll rise up_

 _I'll rise like the day_

 _I'll rise up_

 _I'll rise unafraid_

 _I'll rise up_

 _And I'll do it a thousand times again_

 _And I'll rise up_

 _High like the waves_

 _I'll rise up_

 _In spite of the ache_

 _I'll rise up_

 _And I'll do it a thousand times again…_

Emery smiled weakly, drowsiness coming over her as the adrenaline finally wore off.

 _When the silence isn't quiet_

 _And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe_

 _And I know you feel like dying_

 _But I promise we'll take the world to it's feet_

 _And move mountains_

 _Bring it to it's feet_

 _And move mountains_

 _And I'll rise up_

 _I'll rise like the day_

 _I'll rise up_

 _I'll rise unafraid_

 _I'll rise up_

 _And I'll do it a thousand times again…_

Emery closed her eyes as she heard one of her favorite singers hit a high note.

 _All we need, all we need is hope_

 _And for that we have each other_

 _And for that we have each other_

 _We will rise_

 _We will rise_

 _We'll rise, oh oh_

 _We'll rise_

 _I'll rise up_

 _Rise like the day_

 _I'll rise up_

 _In spite of the ache_

 _I will rise a thousand times again_

 _And we'll rise up_

 _High like the waves_

 _We'll rise up_

 _In spite of the ache_

 _We'll rise up_

 _And we'll do it a thousand times again…_

As Emery fell into a deep sleep, she didn't hear the quiet rumble of a modern Lamborghini and the rough put-put of an older Corvette's engines approach. Outside of her tiny window, the two cars that she'd crashed were rolling along to park themselves on the side of the street across from the orphanage. Neither were damaged in the slightest, only dirt marred the paint of the golden yellow Lamborghini.

 **/** ** _Now_** **, Sunny,** ** _why_** **for Primus' sake would you slaggin let yourself be hit by me? You could've hurt Emery! /** Sideswipe, the Corvette, spoke over the bond with his twin.

 **/ The** ** _human_** ** _femme_** **isn't of our concern, Sideswipe. Optimus sent you along with Bumblebee to that car dealership just in case the Witwicky boy didn't choose Bumblebee. You weren't supposed to become…** ** _attached_** **with the femme! /** Sunstreaker, the golden Lamborghini, snarled back at his brother, feelings of disappointment and annoyance flowing through the bond towards Sideswipe. **/ And don't call me that! /**

 **/ Sunny, I'm not attached to her! /** Sideswipe argued with his brother, the old car he was still modeling revving its engine with a low growl. **/ I'm just maintaining a low profile. Besides, I feel bad for leaving her on that road. She had to walk home! /**

Sunstreaker scoffed. **/ So? It wasn't that far- /**

 **/ But she was injured, Sunny. /** Sideswipe interrupted quietly. **/ And badly. Had you even attempted to look at her, you would've seen her knee out of place. I looked up on the human net what it is, and it's the organic version of a couter displacement, like in sparklings. /** ** _(A.N: A couter is the Cybertronian equivalent of knee or elbow armor.)_** Feelings of sadness and traces of anger floated through the bond to Sunstreaker before the other brother shut the bond, Sideswipe starting his engine, rolling out from next to Sunstreaker to disappear into the darkness, beginning his patrol for Decepticons. Sunstreaker was quiet, conflicted over his mistake as he realized what he'd done. He hadn't known the femme was injured, and he hadn't meant to anger his twin at all… Despite all appearances, Sunstreaker _did_ love his brother. They really only had each other in the war, ever since the death of Cybertron.

Sunstreaker sighed, cycling air through his form's chassis, before settling down to rest, keeping an optic out for Decepticons.

 **~ Next Day, After School ~**

Ever since that weird Lucas guy had saved her from Trent, Emery hadn't been bullied. It seemed like most of the school had different stories over how Trent had left her alone, and most were just outrageous. But, she was suspicious. Neither of the twins had arrived at school today.

She mused to herself as she made her way to the school's entrance, thinking over different possible theories. However, she found that a throng of students, who were surrounding something as they oohed and ahhed, obstructed her usual path through the parking lot.

Emery made her way through the crowd; only to immediately stop and gape as the students parted to reveal the _same_ stunning, golden yellow Lamborghini that she'd crashed her Corvette into. _How in the world did_ this _get here?!_ Emery thought, shocked. Either this was an amazing coincidence, or something fishy was going on.

Suddenly, she heard a few girls gasp behind her, and she turned to see Luke, of all people, stop right in front of her, his height causing him to loom over her. He was staring at her, seemingly thinking over something, his eyes glancing occasionally to the people surround them who were crowding round, eager to see what happened next. Emery noticed he looked to be calculating something…

Luke sighed in resignation over whatever he was thinking about, and he walked around to the other side of the Lamborghini and opened it, getting inside before saying firmly, "Get in."

Emery, startled, thought it over. She had pepper spray in her bag just in case, and he _was_ Lucas' brother, and Lucas had been pretty nice to her…

She leveled her gaze at him, narrowing her eyes before replying, "Fine." He rolled his eyes before opening the passenger door from the inside. Emery made sure not to lave a mark on the expensive car's door as she got inside and buckled herself in, her brace hindering her a little. As soon as she'd closed the door, the powerful engine revved once, before accelerating quickly, the car zooming out of the school's parking lot.

 **| ~ Finish ~ |**

 **Sunny, you okay? Are ya mentally injured? Are you PMSing?**

 **Seriously though, I wanna know! XD**

 **So, Emery was a badaft and managed to relocate her own knee. Sorry for the kind of gross description, but I know what I'm writing cause that's what it's like. Yeah…hehehe.**

 **Why did Sunstreaker let himself be hit by Sideswipe? Why would he act so cold to her once and then drive her? SO MANY QUESTIONS! :P**

 **Thank you for reading, and leave a review or two if ya like! :3 See y'all next chapter! :D**

 **~Valkyrie~**


End file.
